


Yukari's Show

by Tressimir



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Flirting, Light BDSM, Long-Distance Relationship, Teasing, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato and Yukari have a long-distance relationship due to attending different colleges, but they always keep in touch. Minato's day gets a little better when an email from Yukari turns out to contain the hottest thing he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yukari's Show

Two years after his ‘death’ and Minato Arisato couldn’t quite believe he was still here. The seal he’d sacrificed himself to form had been shattered by Erebus, who in turn had been driven back by his friends from SEES, and as the seal began to draw on his soul again a pair of figures had intercepted it. Shinjiro and Akinari had wished him the best as they took his place as the components of the Great Seal, allowing him to return to life shortly before his own funeral. Everyone in SEES had been nearly hysterical with disbelief, even the stoic Mitsuru and macho Akihiko, and even though they had to go their separate ways they would always remain in touch.

 

Which was the reason the navy-haired university student was currently looking at his inbox and seeing an email from a very familiar name – Yukari Takeba, one of the three girls in his Gekkoukan dorm that he’d dated and his favorite of them all. Mitsuru and Fuuka had happily let Yukari lay claim to him, their bonds of friendship too tight to let jealousy slip in, for which he was grateful. A smile touched his lips as he looked at the email once more before opening it.

 

\-- _From: Yukari Takeba_

_Subject: Miss you <3_

 

It definitely wasn’t very Yukari to use emoticons, especially not hearts like that. She was a romantic, it was true, but displays like that weren’t really her thing – which only made him more curious as he opened the email.

 

_Hi Minato. I know it’s been a while since we’ve been able to see each other since we go to different colleges, so I figured I’d send you something special and remind you that I’m still thinking of you. And if you show this to anyone else I’m never speaking to you again. –Yukari_

 

Now that was more Yukari. She had a lot of confidence in her body, part of the reason behind her budding modeling career, but anything even remotely risqué was strictly for his eyes only. Not that her threats were needed; Minato wasn’t the especially jealous type, but he’d rather fight a hundred more Shadows than let anyone else catch a glimpse of Yukari’s sexier gifts to him. When he noticed that the attached file was a video rather than an image, though, his excitement mixed with curiosity and he suddenly became _very_ thankful that he’d rented an apartment rather than living in the university dorms as he booted the video up.

 

Yukari wasn’t in the shot when the video started, instead showing a room decorated in a similar style to her room in the Gekkoukan dorms but with a few things that obviously weren’t her style. Of course, she had a roommate; it wasn’t just her space. His internal musings were interrupted when the brunette walked in from off-camera and completely scrambled his mind.

 

She was completely naked save for a black leather choker and strappy white sandals with heels that had to be at least five inches high, yet somehow didn’t impair her movement at all as she sashayed over to her bed in the center of the camera view and looked directly into the webcam with an impish grin. “Hey there, Minato.” She called playfully. “Yuno went out and won’t be back until late tonight, so since I’m the only one here I thought I’d give you a special present. Go on, take a good, long look.” She stretched luxuriously, quite obviously showing off with the way her pose emphasized her breasts, and smirked as if she knew he’d be staring right at her chest when he played the recording.

 

“I can’t see you but I know exactly what your expression’s like right now, seeing me like this. And what your hand’s doing too. I can’t really blame you, since last time we met up you got hard just from seeing me and I had something on other than my choker and heels.” She made her way slowly to her laptop, taking over most of the webcam’s view before licking her lips. “You love the view, huh? I remember how pervy you got last time we had sex, getting your mouth all over my breasts and licking every inch. You were practically slobbering all over my chest. I bet you wanna do it again now, don’t you?” Yukari fluffed her light brown hair with both hands while swaying from side to side, her breasts jiggling enticingly. “I’m not as big as Mitsuru-senpai, but you prefer it that way, don’t you? Makes it easier to get your mouth on and taste me like I’m your favorite dessert. ‘Cause I’m so sweet and silky smooth, right? Heehee, don’t drool all over your keyboard thinking about my breasts now!”

 

God, she was such a tease. It was only her playful warning that reminded him to close his mouth before he did exactly what she told him not to, he was too distracted by watching her and stroking himself under the desk. Typical Yukari.

 

“Mmm, yeah, but I didn’t set up my webcam and everything just to make you drool over my breasts. I can do that with pictures. Nah, I’ve got something reeeeeeal special for you, since I know how much of a pervert you are and how much I love it.” Yukari made a show of getting down on her hands and knees, shaking her ass for the camera as she pulled a box out from under the bed and set it on top. “You know, Junpei’s got a really big mouth. He told me all about what you like after you two got drunk and Skyped together. So I really hope you appreciate this, ‘cause I’d never even consider doing it for anyone who wasn’t my awesome hot boyfriend.”

 

What she pulled out of the box made Minato’s breath catch and swear his heart stopped for a second. Yukari turned back to the camera and gave him that damn sexy smirk while holding a riding crop in one hand and a ball gag in the other, giggling, “I never would’ve guessed you get off on seeing girls bound and gagged, but I guess the quiet ones really are the kinkiest. I can’t tie myself up for you, it’d be hell trying to get out of it on my own and I don’t wanna have to explain what’s going on if I need someone to rescue me. So you’ll have to settle for this.” She fitted the gag in her mouth and fastened the straps behind her head, the pink rubber going very well with her soft, kissable lips. Her cheeks flushed a little as she fluttered her eyelashes and let out a sexy moan, bouncing her breasts again before turning around and putting her fine, flawless ass on display. With a look over her shoulder, she winked and smacked her ass with the short whip, squealing as she did so.

 

Minato was quite certain he’d died again, but this time he’d ended up in heaven as he watched a gagged Yukari smacking herself with a riding crop, first on one cheek then the other as she switched off with every lash and gave the sexiest moans and squeals while she fluttered her eyelashes and winked suggestively. He was barely capable of conscious thought now, his hand working feverishly beneath his desk while watching his long-distance girlfriend whip her own ass red for him. It was as if she’d known exactly how long he could keep it up when the last lash coincided with his spraying cum onto the underside of his desk, followed by Yukari putting the whip away and grabbing a tube of her pink lipstick, getting right up in front of her webcam so he could only see her from the breasts up before uncapping the tube and writing _Love you Minato_ across her chest just above her cleavage and drawing hearts around her nipples. Letting the sight sink in for a few moments, she blew him a kiss from her gagged lips and turned off the webcam, the recording on his computer ending.

 

For two full minutes he just sat there, dumbstruck at just how hot Yukari had been when she was showing off like that before he got the presence of mind to wipe himself and the underside of his desk off with some handy tissues. Returning to his inbox, he typed a reply to the best email he’d ever received:  
  


_I fucking love you, Yukari. Let me know next time we can spend a few days together and bring that box. I want to see what other tricks you’ve got. -Minato_


End file.
